In Summer
"In Summer" is a song from the 2013 Disney animated film Frozen sung by Olaf (Josh Gad). In this song, Olaf sings about how he would love to experience summer, while setting examples in his fantasy, such as sunbathing and sailing. Lyrics Kristoff: Really? I’m guessing you don’t have much experience with heat. Olaf: Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it’ll be like when summer does come. Bees will buzz, Kids will blow dandelion fuzz And I’ll be doing whatever snow does in summer A drink in my hand, My snow up against the burning sand Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer I’ll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm And I can’t wait to see What my buddies all think of me Just imagine how much cooler I’ll be in summer Dah-dah, da-doo, a-bah-bah-bah bah-bah-boo The hot and the cold are both so intense Put 'em together, it just makes sense! Rrr-raht da-daht dah-dah-dah dah-dah-dah dah dah doo Winter’s a good time to stay in and cuddle But put me in summer and I’ll be a...happy snowman! When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin’ off steam Oh, the sky will be blue, And you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer! Kristoff: I’m gonna tell him. Anna: Don’t you dare! Olaf: IN SUMMER!!! Trivia *This is one of the few songs in which a rhyme is subverted, as Olaf almost says he will be a puddle, but instead, he pauses and says "Happy snowman!" In "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King, Pumbaa sings, "And I got downhearted, every time that I..." when Timon stops him from saying "farted" by advising him, "Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids." *This song is similar to "Almost There" since both the singing characters fantasize about a dream that eventually comes true (Tiana fantasizes about opening her restaurant and Olaf dreams of experiencing summer). *At one point during the song, Olaf dances with seagulls in a similar way to how Bert danced with the penguins during the song "Jolly Holiday" from Mary Poppins. *At one point in the song, when Olaf is in a Jacuzzi, a mini snowman is next to Olaf. The meaning of this is probably because Olaf wanted to be with other snowman buddies as he says "what my buddies will think of me" showing that the little snowman is probably one of his imaginary friends. *When Olaf floats on the seawater, a yellow reindeer-shaped floatie can be seen beside him. *The song as a whole could be treated as a piece of black comedy, not merely because of the idea of seeing a snowman dancing around on a sunny day, but because every single thing Olaf does during the song is something that will only make him melt faster. Gallery OlafinSummer.jpg|(Olaf sings) Bees will buzz. Kids will blow dandelion fuzz.|link=Olaf/Summer, In Summer OlafInSummer.jpg|''... Happy snowman!|link=Olaf/Gallery, In Summer Annakristoffsvenolafinsummer.png|''And You guys will be there, too.|link=Anna/Gallery, In Summer, Kristoff/Gallery, Sven/ Gallery In Summer Lyrics Sheet.jpg Olaf - In Summer.jpg olaf-the-snowman-singing-in-summer.jpg olaf-the-snowman-swimming.jpg Category:Frozen Songs Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Wonderful World of Color